


I'm On Facebook, Too

by DropKickDisco



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropKickDisco/pseuds/DropKickDisco
Summary: We ALL know Rio has a Facebook.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Eddie/Annie Marks, Ruby Hill/Stan Hill
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	I'm On Facebook, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo, it has been a minute, sorry for disappearing. Hopefully this one shot will kinda make up for it 🤷🤷🤷

Beth had started getting a crazy amount of notifications on her Facebook page. She had no idea who C R Mendiola was, and his profile picture wasn't even a picture of him, it was of a tattoo. Who was this? Apparently, Annie was a mutual friend of his on Facebook? So, she called Annie.

"What up homeslice, how you be ballin'?"

"Why can't you ever answer your phone like a normal person?"

"I live my life a quarter-mile at a time."

"What does that even mean?"

"Only that my current husband, Vin Diesel, is still making Fast and the Furious movies, and I'm not mad at it."

"Okay. Hey, do you know a C R Mendiola?"

"Mendiola, that's Eddie's last name, OH yeah, that's his cousin. His very hot, very single cousin. Why?"

"He's been sending me a lot of pictures and memes."

As she said that, he had also sent her a friend request.

"And he just sent me a friend request."

"Wow, really, he like, never posts anything. He might as well not even have one."

"Well, he's been sending me memes and pictures for a few days."

"Like what?"

Beth sent Annie a screenshot of the messages.

"Oh my God, Sis, answer him!"

"What would I even say? He's just sending me pictures and memes."

"Message him: I'm a hundred percent that bitch."

"No, what, I don't even know what that means."

"It's Lizzo, c'mon Beth, get with it. Or send him a pussy out look."

"What does, you know what, forget it. Goodbye, Annie."

Beth stared at the friend request and decided to add him. As soon as she did, she went and stalked his profile, she could now see pictures of him. Annie was right, he was, for lack of a better word, hot. From his pictures she could tell that he was very fit, every other photo of his, he was doing some sort of physical activity, mostly shirtless, there were even some of him in a boxing ring. There were also pictures of him cooking at home and him wearing his chef’s coat and a striped apron in front of a restaurant. His little chat head popped up again, only this time it was an actual message.

"Yo Ma, what's up? Name's Rio."

Beth stared at it, panicking slightly. She ducked her head as though he could see her through the screen.

[Beth inserted a waving emoji.]

"Oh, come on Ma, all I get is an emoji wave."

"All you've been doing is sending me memes and pictures, I don't even know you."

"We can get to know each other, sweetheart."

"What?"

"Yeah, Mama, how bout you meet up with me for brunch, they make these bomb omelettes with the hash brown inside at that little cafe on Gratiot and Mack."

Beth sat there, reading and rereading the message. She knew which cafe he was talking about, it was one of her favorites. 

"Ok, I'll meet up with you." 

Beth drove over to the cafe, watching people walk in and out. She had never done anything so impulsive, but she just felt drawn to him, to Rio. She called Ruby.

"Hello, you've reached the Hill Residence, and who may I ask is calling for Queen Ruby Hill?"

"Hey Stan, can I talk to Ruby?"

"What's wrong, are you ok, do you need a tow?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that, but thanks, just need a pep talk, I guess."

Beth heard the phone being muffled and a slight shuffling.

"Hey B, what's up?"

"Ruby, tell me I'm crazy. I agreed to meet up with Eddie's cousin at some cafe."

"The hot one or the other one that winks at everybody?"

"Eddie has another cousin?"

"So, I'm gonna guess the hot one. I like my men a little more substantial, but that boy can get it."

"Wait, how do you know him?"

"Annie gave Stan and me a dinner at his restaurant, he's the head chef. Dario is his sous chef."

"Really haven't seen Dario in forever, and yeah, I figured he was a chef when I stalked his Facebook page, and he works out a lot."

"Yeah, I saw him in the flesh B, he's good people. Let go a little, they're not all like that pasty mess that cheated on you."

"Thanks, Ruby, I've just never done this before, and I'm really nervous."

"You got this B, you'll be fine."

"Ok, thanks, Ruby. Hate you."

"Hate your face." Ruby said, hanging up.

She eventually spotted him walking in, he looked just as good, if not better than his photos. She looked down at herself in her flowered shirt and jeans. She'd never had qualms about her looks, but he just looked, cool. She looked like a suburban housewife that should have 2.5 kids, and a husband with full-fledged dadbod.

Beth walked in and looked over at him in all black, slouchy beanie on his head, scruff along his jaw. A jaw that he kept tensing, and scratching at, tattoo just peeking over the top of his button-up. Just as she was making her way over, one of the servers walked up and asked if he was ready to order.

"Hello, sir, my name's Dylan, are you ready to order?"

"Nah, I'm waiting on my date, she should be here any minute." 

"It's a shame she's kept you waiting."

"Oh, it ain't nothing like that. I might have gotten here a little early." Rio said, hands grasping his knees.

Beth cleared her throat, and Rio looked up, smiling, a blinding smile. It took her breath away.

"Hey, Mama."

"Hey." She said, breathlessly.

"Hey, Dylan, we'll take one of those omelettes with the hash brown inside, a green tea for me. What would you like to drink, darlin'?"

"Oh, uh, can I have a coffee, cream, no sugar."

"Sure, your order will be right out."

Rio walked over to her, all coy smiles and cool swagger, he pulled out her chair for her and sat across from her. Rio's eyes roaming her body from head to toe.

“You know, you are smokin’ hot.”

“Uh, what?”

“Yeah Mama, I saw that my boy had tagged you in several photos, mostly food ones. Checked out your profile. You’re so sexy, I just had to get to know you.”

Beth sat here blush down to her chest, speechless. She looked around the restaurant in an effort to stave off the shyness and she made eye contact with several women, several women who were eyeing her jealously. 

Rio was unlike any man that she had dated, he was physically different, and personality-wise, that was yet to be determined, but he just seemed different. He was cocky, but not in an offensive way. He spoke of anything you could think of, he was filled with trivia. Usually, the guys that asked her out were boring white guys, who all drove Buicks.

"So, did you cook all that stuff Eddie tagged you in?"

"Yeah, I love to cook, and bake. I'm actually a personal chef."

"Is that right. So you wear an apron, and carry around knives?"

"Yeah, I actually have my set in my car." Beth admitted.

“Me too, I’m head chef at Au Jus.”

“Oh really, then I know your sous chef, Dario.”

“How do you know Dario?”

“We worked at Bocaccio's together for a while, that was our war, seriously, we have flashbacks to that restaurant.”

“Yeah, the French-Italian-Greek place that had grape leaves stuffed with lasagna.”

“YES! The owner was a rich, bored, asshole that swore his food was the height of cuisine and had all his rich friends come and hang out and drink Champagne.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard stories. I remember there was one time a customer ordered a substitution on a dish at Au Jus, and Dario just lost it.”

“Yup, the owner’s friends were constantly asking for substitutions, and just ridiculous things in general, like can I get the venison, with no venison, or chicken soup, hold the chicken, things like that.”

"Nuh-uh!”

“Oh yeah, even now, the family I cook for will sometimes tweak my menu, my eye twitches, luckily it’s nothing to get hung up on.”

Rio looked at her, throwing his head back and laughing. She watched him in that moment, his exposed neck, the way the tattoo graced it and defined his jaw, the way his eyes crinkled and the deep timbre of his laugh. 

Thoughts of kissing him flashed through her mind, how warm his skin would be, how his beard would feel against her lips, she was so distracted that she hadn't even noticed that Rio was watching her just as closely. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Rio said, eyes burning a path down her body, laying some money on the table.

Beth nodded, standing quickly.

Beth walked out to her Range Rover, Rio helped her in. 

“My place is close by, just follow me, Mama.”

Beth was still speechless, nodding, and putting her seatbelt on. She watched Rio walk to his car a few feet away, it was a Mercedes SUV of some sort. He pulled out of the parking space and she followed, he drove them to a gated community, a gated community she knew for sure was not only extremely pricey but was like its own all-inclusive resort. The streets themselves were lined with trees and benches, there were moms pushing strollers and people jogging. Rio drove up to a beautiful house and parked in front, getting out and motioning her to do the same. Once she was parked, he opened her door and walked her up the driveway.

“This place is amazing.”

“I like it, I’ve lived here for a couple of years already.”

He led them inside of his house, and into the foyer. The house itself was gorgeous, she could see a stone fireplace, and beyond that, the open kitchen had beautiful granite countertops. As soon as he closed the door behind her, she kissed him. He kissed back with equal intensity, grabbing and squeezing at her hips.

"Fuck Elizabeth, since I saw you, you drove me crazy." Rio groaned.

Beth just looked at him, biting her lower lip, and nodded.

"Me too."

Rio undressed her and then himself, kneeling in front of her, looking at her in the eyes, moving towards her, mouth sealing over cunt, flicking her clit with his tongue. He licked and sucked on her cunt until she cried out his name. Rio pulled away, grinning smugly, his face covered in her essence. Beth’s chest heaved as she pulled him up towards her, and stroked his cock. He looked down at her hand and groaned.

“Ma, if you keep stroking my cock, I’m not going to be able to fuck you how you deserve to be fucked.”

“Well, get to it then, fuck me.”

Rio turned her over to face the mirror in the foyer and put her hands against it.

“Don’t move them, and look at me Elizabeth, look me in the eyes while I fuck you.”

“Mhmm.” Beth nodded.

She felt Rio's chest against her back, nibbling at her earlobe while he slid his cock into her in one smooth move. Groaning at the feel of him completely inside of her, she squeezed around his length. 

“Do that again, Elizabeth. Mmm, damn, Ma, that pussy of yours feels real good around my cock.”

Rio stopped talking and started to move against her, thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace, occasionally groaning into her ear. Rio's hands kneaded her hips in time with his thrusts, she was going to feel him for days. 

"Rio, harder, please." She begged.

Rio looked at her in their reflection, eyes filled with longing, and desire, bottom lip between his teeth. His hands gripped her hips to the point of bruising, as his thrusts grew harder. His hands roamed to her cunt, roughly stroking her clit.

"Oh, Rio, I'm, I, oh…" Beth groaned.

She felt Rio slam into her one last time, burying his face into her hair as she felt him come inside of her. A guttural moan escaping his lips, and into her ear. She felt him soften and slip from her, mourning the loss of him inside of her.

They stared at each other's reflections, breathless. Beth started to giggle.

"I've never done this type of thing before."

"Me either, Ma, but I'll be damned if I didn't enjoy it."

"Me too."

“So, how are we gonna do this Mama, are we a thing now, do you wanna be my girlfriend, Elizabeth?”

“Shut up.” Beth said, looking around for her clothes.

“I’m serious Elizabeth, I don’t do one night stands, if we in this, we in this Ma. I’m a relationship guy.”

Beth froze as she was picking up her panties, and looked over at him. “Oh?”

“Yeah, I don’t hit it and quit it.”

“That’s refreshing, honestly.”

“Yeah, I have a little boy, he don’t need that type of role model in his life, I try to do my best by him.

“You have a little boy?!”

“Yeah, Ma didn’t exactly get to that point in our conversation.”

“How old is he?”

“One, he’s just learned the word ‘no’. So he just answers “no’ to everything.”

“Where is he right now, with his mother?”

“Nah, he's with my Ma. His mother walked out on us as soon as she could. Mijo was about a week old, haven't seen her since. What about you Elizabeth, any kids?”

“No, my ex didn’t want any, he said, and I quote, ‘I’m just not cut out to be a dad, Bethie.’ He married the twenty-year-old he had an affair with and they have two kids.”

“Damn, Mama, you want me to kick his ass?”

“He’s not worth it, trust me. I’m glad I didn’t have a family with him. Wouldn’t have met you.”

“That’s true, so you wanna do this Elizabeth, you wanna be my girlfriend?”

“I don’t think anyone’s asked me to be their girlfriend since sixth grade. But yes, Rio, I’ll be your girlfriend.”

Rio picked her up and spun her around, kissing her as he set her down. Rio led her to his bedroom, where they proceeded to have sex until they both nearly passed out in pure, exhausted bliss. They were laying dazed, Rio intertwining his fingers with hers, staring at the ceiling.

“I don’t think it’s ever been this good for me. I’ve had good sex before, but honestly, this transcends.”

“Would it be crazy if I said feel the same way. Ma, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for someone like you.”

Rio and Beth’s relationship progressed quickly, Rio urging Beth to meet Marcus. Beth falling head over heels with him and Rio’s family. 

They were cooking in Rio’s kitchen, Beth had taken to spending most of her time there rather than her tiny bungalow. Marcus was sitting in his high chair with a tiny mixing bowl and whisk that Beth had given him.

“You know my Ma really loves you.”

“What?”

“Yeah, she was telling me the other day, how much she enjoys having you around, and how she loves seeing you with Marcus. Verdad Papi, we love Elizabeth.”

“LaLa!” Marcus exclaimed.

“Yes, sweetheart, I love you too.” Beth gushed at Marcus.

“And I love you too, Elizabeth.”

Beth turned to find Rio on bended knee, holding out a ring box.

“Elizabeth, since I saw that first tag of you on Facebook, I was intrigued. Now, my family loves you, my boy, hopefully soon, our boy loves you, and I definitely love you, what do you say, Mama, will you marry us?”

Beth stood there, looking at both Rio and Marcus, and crying. “Yes, oh my god, YES!”

“YES!” Marcus screamed.

Beth and Rio both laughed and looked at Marcus who kept chanting yes and waving the tiny whisk around.

Rio walked over and put the ring on Beth, kissing her. “Can’t wait to marry you, Mama.”

Beth and Rio got married in the little park by his house, his whole family there, along with Annie and Ruby and her family. Marcus was the ringbearer, he toddled along next to Rio in a tiny suit, holding on to a tiny white pillow and Rio’s pant leg. They had their reception at Au Jus, dancing and celebrating the whole night.

"Well, Mrs. Mendiola, how's it feel to be married?"

"Feels great, Mr. Mendiola, how about you, you like being married?"

"To you Ma, of course."

"Ma, Ma, Ma!" screamed Marcus, tugging on Beth's dress.

"Rio, he called me Ma!"

"Took him long enough, been practicin' with him for a while now."

Beth picked Marcus and snuggled him, she vaguely registered the clicks of the camera as the photographer captured the tender moment. 

Their life had a whirlwind of a start, quickly falling in love, marriage, and just like that, they opened their own restaurant. Beth had started feeling odd, she had started getting teary-eyed when she watched Marcus, then there were the dizzy spells and nausea that suddenly came on at the drop of a hat. She could no longer cut onion or parsley, the smells affected her immensely, she wondered if maybe it was stress. She had just started getting ready to head to the restaurant and help Rio open up when she opened the cabinet and an unopened box of tampons came tumbling out. She picked them up and stared at them, silently doing the math in her head over and over. She counted and recounted the days, then went over her symptoms in the same fashion. She was pregnant, didn’t take a genius to figure it out, she knew for sure, she was very regular. What was Rio going to say, and they had just opened the restaurant, and Marcus had just adjusted to their new life, and now, a baby. She lay in bed sobbing for hours, and holding her belly.

"Mama, Mama, where are you, you never made it to the restaurant, you ok?" Rio called out.

Beth was laying in bed, eyes and nose red, sniffling. "I'm ok, just, I, Rio, I'm, we're, a baby, Rio, a baby!"

"A baby what Elizabeth, take a deep breath darlin'. Now, tell me, a baby what?"

"We're going to have a baby." Beth hiccoughed.

"Are you, a baby, like a baby, with a baby? Marcus is gonna be a big brother?" Rio said, looking at her stomach.

"Is this ok, are you ok with me getting pregnant?"

"Elizabeth this is the best news ever, and well, you didn't impregnate yourself, I'd like to think I had somethin' to do with it." Rio smirked.

"Marcus is going to be a great older brother, have you seen how he takes care of that doll we got him? He tucks it in and gives it kisses."

"He sings to it too, that song you taught 'im, he just babbles the tune, but it's cute. Damn Ma, we made a baby."

"Yeah, we did."

Marcus had taken to laying against her pregnant belly, stroking it, and babbling to it.

"Baby, baby, baby. MA, baby!"

"That's right sweetie, Mama has a baby in here. Baby Olivia is waiting to come out and meet you."

"Li Li?"

"That's right Papi, your hermanita is waiting for you to be her big brother." Rio said as he walked in.

"Pa, baby, baby." Marcus yelled, patting Beth's stomach.

“C’mon Papi, let’s go and get your Mama that Chinese she likes and let her rest for a little bit. Any special requests darlin’?”

“Mmmm, yeah, some mashed potatoes and some of those fried pickles from that place and the house ranch, and I wouldn’t say no to some Twix.”

“You got it, baby, c’mon Papi, let’s get your Mama her food.”

“FOOD!”

Beth lay on the bed, stroking her bump and thinking about how drastically her life had changed, how just letting go, and meeting up with Rio had given her everything she’d ever wanted, she now had a husband that she loved and that loved her back, a beautiful son and sometime soon, a very beautiful daughter. She eventually drifted off and dreamt of a little girl with lightly tanned skin and cinnamon-colored hair that gleamed in the sun, she was being pushed on a swing by Rio, Marcus was watching, turned to her, waved and smiled at her. She walked over to join them, Rio by her side in an instant, rubbing her once again pregnant belly.

“I love you Mama, and I can’t wait for the twins to get here.”

“Mommy, look how high I can go!” yelled Olivia.

“Ma, MA, MAAAAAAAA!”

Beth was shaken from her dream by a screaming Marcus. 

“Hey you, you and your Daddy are back with the food already?”

“FOOD!”

Beth got up and followed Marcus when she reached the kitchen, she stopped at the door, watching Rio plate the food, and sit Marcus in his high chair.

“Did you wake up your Mama?” Rio said, giving him a plate of food.

“MA!”

“He did wake me up, god, that all smells so good, both of you spoil me.”

“Who else is gonna spoil you if it ain’t us, right Papi?”

“Mmmmm.”

“Sit down, darlin’, I’ll serve you. Gotta make sure my girls are taken care of.”

“You do take care of us, all of us. I love you, and I love our life Rio, you’re everything. Our little family is everything.”

“I love you too, Mama.” Rio said, kissing her.

Beth woke up in the middle of the night, lightly cramping, her lower back hurting. She massaged at one particularly sore spot and got up. She walked down the hallway and checked on Marcus. He was snuggled in his toddler bed, face down, bottom high in the air. Beth chuckled at the sight, gripping the rail when she felt a slightly stronger pain hit. She hobbled out into the hallway, and into the bedroom. She went and got her things ready, and put on a nightgown. She even got Marcus' overnight bag ready, then she went over to Rio's side and nudged him.

"Mmm, Ma, I'm tired, can we go again in the mornin'?"

Giggling, Beth nudged him again.

"Rio, RIO! It's time, you're gonna be a papí again."

"Whaaa, huh, are you, is it, did your water break, how far apart are the contractions? Let's go!"

She watched as Rio pulled on some clothes, picked up her bag, and Marcus' bag and rush out. She followed after him, not seeing him in the hallway, she stepped into Marcus' room. She gently lifted Marcus and walked towards the front door. She watched as Rio drove off to the hospital without her and Marcus, and sat down on the bench in the foyer. She quickly sent out a text to Annie and Ruby, then called Rio's sister, Marisol.

"Hello, ya, is it time, estas lista?" Marisol asked sleepily.

"Hey Marisol, can you meet us at the hospital, and yeah, I think it's time."

"Sure, are you on your way there?"

"Once Rio realizes we're not in the car, we'll be on our way there."

"En serio, ay que bruto, are you sure you don't need me to pick you up?"

"No, I know he'll be back in a minute or two, he just needs to get to the gate. OH, I see his headlights. See you there."

Rio came rushing into the house completely passing both of them as he ran into the house. He turned around and quickly caught sight of them.

"I, I'm sorry Mama, I'm just so nervous. Let me get little man here buckled in, and we'll be on our way."

"Yeah, figured you'd only make it to the end of the block before realizing you were missing a few passengers."

"Sorry darlin', half asleep an' all."

"I forgive you, at least our bags are in the car, and Marisol is meeting us there to get Marcus."

"Did you tell her I forgot you and baby boy?"

"Oh yeah." Beth laughed.

"Never gonna let me live that one down, ever, I swear. How are your contractions?"

"Constant, but not too bad. Oof, I lied, that one hurt. I'm glad Marcus sleeps like the dead." Beth groaned.

"Good thing hospital's only a ten-minute drive. Did you text Annie and Ruby?"

"I did, told them I'd see them in the morning."

From there on, things went smoothly, they handed off Marcus to Marisol, and went upstairs. Her night consisted of nurses walking in and out of the room constantly checking how dilated she was and Rio pacing. Once she was ready, the doctor came in and she easily delivered after six hours.

Beth lay there, watching Rio do skin to skin with Olivia.

"She's so tiny, and her little hands and feet, I just, wow, Marcus wasn't this tiny."

"She's got your nose, Papi."

“And luckily she looks like you, but she ain’t as pale.”

They had maybe a moment’s peace once Beth and Olivia were given the chance to go home. They had non stop visitors, everyone marvelling at the little life that they had created. Beth didn’t think that Olivia would ever get the chance to sleep in the crib that they had spent so much money on, seeing as she spent so much time being carried. Rio definitely found any reason to carry her, any little whimper sent him running.

“Rio, she’s fine, she didn’t even cry.”

“But, SIDS, what if something happens, or what if she rolls over and then she gets smothered.”

“SIDS is scary, I’ll admit, but what is she going to get smothered with, it’s just her and the mattress.”

Rio had eventually mellowed out, even leaving the house to go to work after two weeks. Beth revelled in the life they had built together. Beth didn’t think she could be happier, she just about burst whenever they were all together. Time seemed to melt away and pass quickly, Marcus went off to school, Olivia was just starting to toddle at the same time. Rio and Beth in wonder at every milestone, how could these little people in their lives mean so much. Then it was Olivia’s first day of school, Rio tearing up as they walked away from the classroom. Beth hugged him, and comforted him, she looked at him, taking his hand and putting it on her belly, he looked at her in awe, as she nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to quarantine, but since I work in an ER, I am unfortunately considered essential 🙄 good thing is, people are staying home. THANK YOU to Anijade, she has really been helping me through this hot mess, as well as many others. I hope all y'all enjoy this!!!


End file.
